The princess and the Dragon
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Levy is left to listen to Lucy's tale of how her and Natsu got together. But will it be as sweet as candy, or as suprising as spice. Well, all that she can do is find out through Lucy's story telling.


**HeorieOtaku: Hello. Nice to see you all. As always, if your new, hi and I'm glad you are taking an interest in this story. Anyways, this is a Holloween Nalu fanfiction, so I hope you like it. And happy late Holloween to you all! :D See you all on the flip side. Enjoy the One-shot!**

P.S. I do not own fairy tail. That is all.

* * *

 **Nalu One-shot**

 **The Princess and the Dragon**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, how exactly did you and Natsu get together anyways?" Levy was curious. "I heard a rumor that you and Natsu started dating the day after Halloween? Is that true?"

I laughed a bit. "Yeah. Actually I guess the story is worth telling. I mean, this will be our second Halloween since we got together. It might be a little bit crazy sounding, but all well. It did happen." I sighed. "Well...It all started out when-"

* * *

 **(Lucy telling the story)**

* * *

*Ding Dong* I yawned as I heard the bell ring for what seemed to be the one hundredth time. *Ding Dong* It rang again. Sighing, I got up out of the couch and smiled as I grabbed the wolven black basket full of candy. Immediately after, I opened the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Without a notice I was hugged. _**What the-**_ I tried to back away until I noticed pink, spiky hair next to my face. A small 'oh' was said I stepped back, him finally letting go. "Hey Luce! How is the your Halloween going!" Natsu grinned as I looked at him. He was dressed to look like what seemed to be a dragon. _**Fitting, indeed. Especially for a so-called 'dragon-slayer' he is.**_

My cheeks raised until my mouth formed a smile. "It's going great, Natsu. How about yours?"

His smiled faded. "Horrible, Luce. Horrible."

I looked at him with surprise. "How so?" Worry filled me. _**What could of gotten him down?**_ I thought. Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. But right before he could say anything, it started to drizzle outside again. "Actually, come in first."

After he stepped inside, I closed the door behind him and sat back down on the couch with the basket still in my hands. He sat down right next to me, making me a little bit antious.

Not a moment later did he start speaking. "Well, first off no one has come to my house for candy. And what really hurt is that after I went to go grab my scarf that I left on the counter Happy ate all the candy and left none for me." He pouted.

 _ **Hmm...Seems like the normal Natsu to me, except in a costume.**_ "Natsu, your house is in the middle of a forest. How in the world can anyone even remotely think about coming to visit when you live out in no-man's land." I sighed.

"But Luce!" He tried to counter attack my response.

"No buts. And also if you were going to give candy out, you should of not just left it with Happy for even a moment. You should know he is just like a kid. Especially when it comes to fish flavored or shaped candy's." _**Actually, I don't see how he didn't eat all the candy himself. He acts just like a child as well most of the time.**_ "And by the way, what are you doing here anyways?"

By the expression he gave me, I could tell he didn't understand me at all. "Isn't it obvious. I wanted to spend some time on halloween with you. I mean, come one. Besides, what are you exactly?" One of his hands made a gesture at my costume.

I glared at him. "It's a princess costume. That should be obvious enough."

"Why would you want to be a princess, when you already are one?" His head tilted to the side a bit. "Either way, I still see you as one. I mean you're cute like one." A tint of red covered his cheeks. He turned his head to face the window in front. I could feel myself blush a slightly as well. *Knock, Knock*

I looked over and say a few shadows at the door. Looking back at Natsu, I saw he was off in his own mind again. Getting up off the couch, I went over and opened the door. "Trick-or-Treat!" I looked down to see two little kids about the age of seven and ten. I held out the candy, but the little girl seemed to be preoccupied by me as the the other by grabbed about three pieces.

"Wow..." She spoke as she looked me directly in the eyes. "You look so pretty! Are you a real princess!" Her eyes sparkled. She was wearing a pretty fairy dress-up costume. It was actually pretty cute. "I wish I had a tiara like yours..." The little girl shrugged her shoulders, but looked a bit upset suddenly.

I then realized something. "Here. Wait a second. I have something just for you." Not closing the door completely, I went and grabbed a tiara I was given as a kid by someone else as well. Natsu followed right behind me, kind of curious what I was doing with the tiara.

Opening the door up, I saw she was waiting there patiently with the other boy dressed up as a knight. "Here." Putting the crown on her head, her eyes sparkled again.

Natsu then chimed in suddenly. "And it wouldn't be right if the knight didn't have a toy sword to slay the dragons with." He handed the boy a plastic sword, only to make his grin widen.

Both of them waved at us with utter joy as they turned to leave. "Thank you." One of the parents said. "You two have fun as a couple afterwards as well." The other one smiled as she said that and left us there at the door. _**C-couple...that's not...**_ I blushed.

Soon I found Natsu was the one to break the silence as he closed the door. "You seem to be good with children. You always have since our first mission as well." He smiled. The thought of our first mission together made me smile. _**Oh, boy did I not know what was in store for me in the future.**_

"I guess. You too. Did you see that boys face? He was really happy." I sat back down in the couch again, him following me and sitting right next to me. Seemingly closer to me. Or so it felt like it, since I was beginning to be more aware of how close he was.

Natsu grabbed a piece of candy out of the basket. "I'll take that if I do say so myself." He grinned widely, and before I could do anything about it, he at the whole candy after unwrapping it. _**Such a child.**_ I smiled. _**But that's one of the many things I like about him.**_

"Anyways." I began, grabbing a snickers out of the basket as well, pealing off the plasic. "Why didn't you go to the Guild. You know they need everyone they can to run the haunted house. You would be good at it. Me, on the other hand..." I chuckled a bit. "I'm not that scary unless you get me aggravated."

Natsu looked the other way and spoke under his breath. "Which happens every time I come into your house through the window." I could see a pout forming.

"Put a sock in it, Natsu." I rested on my palm for a moment before the doorbell rang again. "Go get it for me please." Surprising to me, he actually got up without throwing a fit and grabbed the candy basket out of my hand.

"Fine. But it's your turn next...I was comfortable too." He opened the door and I heard the 'trick-or-treat' coming from outside.

Taking the opportunity that he was distracted, I got up and went to my room. Looking for my pen, I grabbed ink as well. Quickly, i wrote down the little happening. I just couldn't wait a moment to write this down. If I did, it just wouldn't be the same. "Lucy!" I heard him call for me. "Where did you go?" The steps started to creek. _**Snap.**_ I thought. _**Did it really have to be now? I should of done it later. I'm so stupid.**_

Sliding my desk drawer open, I shoved the paper and ink back into there and left it, walking back towards the door of my room. On the way, though, I snagged one of my hair ties in my hair on coat hook. It then broke and my hair fell out of it's pretty bun. _**Great. There goes an hour of preparing to look nice down the drain.**_

Natsu then barged in. Instead of being all irritated that I left, he noticed my hair instantly. "What happened to your hair, Luce. It looked so nice and you messed it up." I sighed and motioned towards the hook and the broken hair tie. He unexpectedly got the drift. "Can I try to fix it?" He walked through the door and closed it.

Pondering that thought for a moment I decided to let him experiment. "Fine." I sat down on the bed, him sitting right behind me. I gave Natsu a hair tie and let him just start to play with my hair. "Hey Lucy, your hair is soft." I jumped a bit in surprise as I felt his nose graze my neck a bit. "And it smells nice too. Like strawberries. And a hint of chocolate...but there is something else..." Natsu stuck his nose in deeper and inhaled, causing me to blush a deep color of red. "And cinnamon."

I turned around to see him smiling his big toothy grin I loved. "I like it." Natsu said as he went back to playing with my hair.

Each move felt nice. He was gentle, so there was no harsh tugging or anything. It was almost like a massage. Every time him moved his large hands, it stroked my head softly, calming me down. I actually forgot that children were coming for candy until Natsu said that he left the candy outside so kids could pick and chose.

What felt like not too much time later, was actually almost an hour and a half that he was playing with my hair. In the end, I never put it up and we just went down stairs and relaxed on the couch. Too tired to even think, I accidentally sat on Natsu's lap, but he didn't' mind to my surprise. So without even arguing I just sat there for a moment.

"You know, Natsu. We should probably get the candy basket from outside. I made it and would like to save it for next years as well so I don't have to make another one." I could tell that Natsu didn't like the idea of getting up, but he just let go of me anyways.

"Fine." He said abruptly. With that I got up and grabbed the candy basket, while he sat there on the couch.

Looking in the basket I saw there was on fun-sized snickers left. My favorite. I was just about to take it without Natsu seeing when I turned around to see that he already saw the candy bar. I activated my cute mode and tried to make him let me have it. "Can I please have it? I'm sure that you can let me have it just this once."

Natsu was not having it, though. He grabbed the candy out of my hand and ran inside, opening it up. "Haha. I got it!" I watched as he went to put it into his mouth.

"Oh, come on! You could at least share!" I went to jump him and grab the candy, only find the candy in his mouth half-way. And the other half in mine. My eyes made contact with his, and that was when we realized what was a bit, I quickly took a step back in surprise. Natsu was surprised as well. _**No way! We did not! This can't be happening! Snickerdoodle! Did we really kiss! I'm soooooo confused!**_

As we both finished eating our half of the bar, we didn't' say a word. I was lost in my thought, still not fully comprehending what had happened. Finally after a moment of awkwardness, I found myself blushing full on with Natsu. "Um..." He broke the tension. "Can I sleep with at your house tonight...I kind of was planning to anyways..."

I just nodded and slowly turned away, walking up the stairs into my room. "Oh...my...keys..." I spoke as I slide down the closed door. That night I didn't' get to sleep till way later.

When I woke up, i was kind of in a trance. _**Did that really happen yesterday? Did Natsu and I really...**_ I looked down at my messed up self that fell asleep in my costume by accident. "I guess it really did happen..."

Getting up, I walked around my room. There was ink on my table and a note. _**I thought I put away my ink and paper.**_ I picked up the paper and read it.

Hey, Luce...I don't' know how to say this exactly...but I think this is what Erza described as love...so...I think I love you...um...yeah...

Sign, The famous Natsu Dragneel

 _ **Oh my...this is not happening. Nope. Not at all. This has to be a dream...has to be...has to be...**_ Even though I thought that, I felt as if it was real. As if this all really was happening. So I quickly got dressed in new clothes and ran to the guild, the note in hand.

Not too soon after did I arrive at the guild. Barging through the doors, I quickly looked for Natsu. Spotting him in his usual place I ran up and hugged him. I could feel him jump. "L-Lucy! I thought you wouldn't be here..." He didn't' sound disappointed but nervous.

Pulling back, I remembered the note. "Natsu. Did you really mean what you said?" I looked him dead in the eyes. I needed an answer or I might go bazerk.

"Y-yeah." Without another thought I kissed him on the lips.

He jumped a bit, but then once he calmed down, he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. Pulling away, I looked at him again. "I love you too."

Suddenly I was brought to the reality that I was in the guild when I heard cheering all around me. "Let's all celebrate! Lucy and Natsu are finally together! Drinks on me everyone!" Mira cheered loudly at everyone.

I blushed and looked at Natsu. "Well...I guess this means we are dating now..."

Natsu blushed back. "Yeah..."

* * *

 **(Back to present time)**

* * *

"I know it sounds crazy but that's how it happened. And the rest is history." I smiled. "Boy, do I love that crazy Dragon of mine."

"What was that?" I turned around to see Natsu right behind me leaning up against the wall near-by. "Since you told our story, now I think I deserve a kiss."

"No." I said blatantly. I watched as he pouted. "Fine." I got up and gave him a small peck on the lips. "But that's all until tomorrow. Speaking of which, what are you going to be wearing for tomorrow?"

He smiled. "What do you think princess?"

I giggled. "Your dragon costume?"

"That's right." He gave me a hug.

"Well this will be fun." With that we talked about how I was going to help get Gajeel to be with Levy and such. And after a while I thought how much I was going to enjoy this halloween. _**And hopefully this will be another good one to remember.**_

And with all that, we then left the guild for costume shopping. _**I can't wait till tomorrow. This...is what Halloween should be like. That's for sure.**_

* * *

 **HeorieOtaku: I hope you like the story. If you did like it, please leave a review if you would like. It's much wanted. And also read some of my other stories if you havn't/favorite me/follow my stories an me. Or whatever you want to do. Also if you are already reading my other stories, or plan to, I'll see you soon. :D Bye, Bye.**


End file.
